


Blood Stained Angel

by Adalein428



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adalein428/pseuds/Adalein428
Summary: Old dabble that I wrote 10+ years ago, now posting here.Quatre's inner thoughts.





	

Blood Stained Angel

Blood, everywhere I look there is blood. It soaks my cloths, mats my hair, and stains my skin. I am a killer for the sake of peace. But is peace worth killing for?

Before this war I was the son of a pacifist family. Coming out to fight I disinherited myself. I did this so the people of the colonies did not have to fight. I did this so that no one but myself would have to suffer.

But I was wrong.

In fighting I realized that the people did suffer, mostly at the hands of myself. No, it was not intentional, but still they suffered. I killed solders at the bases, but what of the innocent people and families that were there. How can I even begin to apologize for what I have done to them.

The blood of the innocent stains my skin.

Is peace it really worth the killing?  
Isn't there another way?  
Will this war ever end?

To all those innocent people and families.....please forgive me.


End file.
